The Substitute
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Finn Hudson thought that his job as a substitute teacher would be easy-easy but boring as hell.  And then Rachel Berry walked into his classroom without a bra and things got really hard really fast.  Finchel AU.  Teacher/student smut.


**AN:** This has already made it's rounds on Tumblr to great acclaim, and I'm kind of hoping that people on here are just as excited about it :). Just a reminder this is consensual, between two legal adults. I'm normally not ok with teacher/student relationships. But 1) this is fic and 2) it was a kind of a request. Now enjoy the smutty Finchel.

When he graduated from OSU with a degree in education, he'd thought he would at least get a part-time job at one of the schools he'd interviewed at. Instead he's stuck here, age 23 fresh out of college, at McKinley highschool, teaching Sex Ed. The class saunters in slowly after the bell rings most of them giggling and a few of the girls staring rather pointedly at him. Great, another day of being flirted with by teenage girls who somehow thought they stood a chance with their teacher. He looks over his roster and starts to call names quickly matching faces to them. There are a few female students who keep looking at him with a predatory gleam in their eyes. This was going to be a long class period.

His ears register a fast-paced voice talking in synch with the quick staccato clacking of a pair of heels. "I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Carlso—" her voice cuts off as she looks up and sees him instead of the normal teacher, "Oh," Her voice is quiet and Finn can't tell why she has suddenly become mute.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" He asks before noticing exactly what she's wearing. His mouth runs dry as he stares at her. The thing she must call a skirt is criminally short. extending only a few inches past the bottoms of her underwear, and he's sure that if she were to bend over he'd be able to see everything. But the part that really gets him stuck is her shirt, and her obvious lack of a bra. Because the thin, lacy camisole is doing nothing to hide her pebbled nipples. His tongue flicks out of his mouth to lick his lips—an old nervous habit—when he suddenly realizes that the entire class is waiting for one of them to talk.

He clears his throat grunting out a rather choked, "Why are you late?" as she took her seat.

"I got slushied. Which means some of the idiots at this school decided that I needed cherry ice down my entire face and shirt. I was cleaning myself up and I missed my entire lunch period. So if you don't mind I'm going to eat my lunch here." She says it like it's supposed to be a question, but they both know it's not. Even if he says no, he knows that she will do it so he simply nods and lets her take her seat doing his best to pry his eyes away from her chest heaving with indignation.

Looking down at his lesson plan Finn starts to open the health book to the page assigned. "Mr. Carlson left instructions for me to read this section aloud to all of you. After this we're going to break into pairs and practice putting condoms on cucumbers."

He clears his throat before making the mistake of glancing up at her. She's eating a fucking banana.

:.:.:

Stupid Azimio and Karofsky just had to slushy her today of all days, and it had just had to drip down her shirt soaking her bra and making her nipples extra sensitive because of the cold ice. She walks into health class in a rage not noticing that Mr. Carlson is gone until she finally looks up. The substitute is hot. Like in a "fuck me over this desk right now" kind of way. And Rachel isn't someone to use the word "fuck" that often. They stare at each other for an interminable amount of time before he breaks the intense stare-off with a gruff question.

Rachel does what she does best and begins to ramble about slushies and eating her lunch with a plan in the back of her mind. She knows that she has a banana in her lunch, and she's eighteen and this substitute has to be 25 at the absolute oldest and a maximum of seven years isn't too much to have some serious fun with the banana in her lunch. She finds her seat slowly sliding down and trying to adjust herself to look both alluring and innocent while pulling out the yellow fruit.

Mr. Hudson, as the name carefully scribed on the board calls him, is reading off parts of the lesson plan when he looks up at her. Rachel calls upon all of her acting skills to keep from breaking out into an impish grin as he stares blatantly at her mouth which is doing very little actual eating, and instead a lot of tiny nibbling and sucking. She bites her lip a little as she takes a slow bite of the creamy white fruit. He shakes his head as if to scare away bugs flying around it and starts to read from the text.

Mr. Carlson couldn't have chosen a better passage for him to read as _Mr. Hudson_ begins to talk about arousal. The text is describing female orgasm in explicit detail, and by the time he's said the words clitoris and slick a few times she can feel her panties soaking through, and his blush becomes deeper and deeper. She waits for him to look up before finishing her banana stopping with a final swirl of her tongue around her lips before he looks back down at the text his cheeks a furious shade of red now.

And if she thought him using the word 'clitoris' was hot the word 'penis' sent a shiver down her spine. Since when was she so promiscuous? Since when did she find such dirty things so hot? And right about now she'd give anything to have him say the word 'fuck' in that deep, masculine voice. When he finally finishes reading the passage about orgasm and arousal, she's nearly dead in her seat. She tries to rub her legs together discretely doing her best to get an friction at all when he catches him staring at her knowingly.

:.:.:

Finally done reading that awfully embarrassing text he looks up to find most of the class staring awkwardly at anywhere but him. All of them except for Rachel who is staring straight at him and squirming in her seat like—no, she's a student. He can't be thinking these things about her, even if he's 99 percent sure that she's really turned-on. It's wrong. Right? Shaking his head for a second time to dispel less than appropriate thoughts of Rachel Berry he orders the class to break off into pairs.

"Everyone take a few condoms and a cucumber and try and cover the cucumber correctly," he tried to sit down at his desk and ignore the uncomfortable tightness in his pants when Rachel speaks.

"Mr. Hudson, I don't have a partner," she smirks at him, far from innocently, "Will you help me put the condom on your—I mean my cucumber?" So, she's definitely doing it on purpose—the only question is does he care enough to deter her? And the answer to that is rather simple as he gets up from his chair and walks over to her desk.

"You ever done this before, Berry?" He breathes into her ear, doing a little flirting of his own because what's the harm really? Shaking her head no she grabs a foil packet carefully ripping it open and taking out the rubber staring at it with adorable consternation.

Finn places his hands over hers guiding one to hold firmly to the vegetable so it didn't move There's something like electricity that shoots between them as soon as their skin touches, and he doesn't want to let go of her. No to mention the view down her shirt is kind of fantastic. "Now take the condom and put it on top of the cucumber, then roll it down carefully." He nearly stopped breathing as she caught her lip between her teethe biting down on it as her smalls hands rolled the condom down the cucumber.

"That wasn't that hard," she says winking at him, "But I might have to stay and practice after class… you wouldn't happen to have any more life-like models would you, Mr. Hudson?" The moment of truth. And he simply nods his head.

"I expect you in here directly after the last period of the day. I'll be waiting." And then he walks back to his desk just like that his hard-on growing more painful at the mere thought of what he'd just agreed to, with a student, God he is so fucked.

:.:.:

How the hell had she just done that? Flirted with a teacher, made a damn agreement to come back after school and—and what? Fool around? Have a good time? It is so beyond her comfort zone that it adds to the level of intensity. If she ever actually goes through with it at least. Going through the rest of the day is beyond hard as her morals fight with her wet panties and her overwhelming desire to see what will actually transpire between them. She remembers the way his calloused hands felt against her, the spark of electricity that seemed to shoot between them when he touched her.

After three more periods, she decides that it's at least worth a try. The walk down the hallway to the lonely health classroom is long and silent save for the staccato clicking of her heels. She enters the room closing the door behind her before facing him a question in her eyes, "How old are you?" She mutters out in a hurry knowing that this is her last chance to say that she was only joking earlier.

He looks her up and down, and she can tell that he's also starting to wonder how good of an idea this could be. "I'm twenty-three. How—how old are Rachel?" So her earlier assumption was far off—he was only a few years older than her.

"Eighteen," she answers him quickly knowing that if she were any younger this nonsense would stop posthaste. "I—I've never done anything like this before Mr. Hudson. I'm not… not one of _these_ girls." She's not sure if she's trying to convince him or herself more. Biting her lip nervously Rachel stands in front of the substitute teacher openly appraising him.

"There's no need to be nervous, Rach, and call me Finn. We're both… consenting, legal adults." He comes towards her reaching his hand out to grab hers. "I don't want to do this if it'll make you uncomfortable though," his eyes are so warm as she stares into them that she loses herself. They are the perfect color brown a mixture between whiskey and honey, and she suddenly loses all her inhibitions.

It takes a moment for them to both realize that they've both been standing her saying nothing for an extended period of time when she finally talks, "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to," his words ghost, barely a breath, across her lips as he lowers his mouth to hers. Their lips meet, hers parting slightly so that his top lip rests between hers. Kissing him is possibly the greatest feeling ever, and the feel of his hands on her body as he gently lowers her onto the desk—perfection. Finn's hands ghost down her sides and come to rest under her skirt, over her panties, directly on her ass. Moaning into his mouth her hands find his tie pulling him even closer as he squeezes her flesh peeling her panties down her legs. He leaves her wanting as he brushes a finger against her clit for a brief second before moving back up her body.

Through the thin material of her camisole his fingers found her nipples tweaking them a little before tearing his mouth from hers to speak, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You are so hot," he mutters as his lips trail a searing path down her throat and neck to suck just above her left breast. Doing some teasing of her own Rachel rips open his shirt some buttons flying in random directions as she takes off his tie pushes the shirt off his broad shoulders.

She smirks at him trailing her nails down his bare skin before her hands make quick work of his belt, button, and zipper shoving his khakis and his boxers down his legs at the same time. A small hand wraps itself around is erect shaft stroking slowly up and down as he lets out a strangled groan. Apparently she's doing something right. His skin feels hot and smooth against her hand and he lets out a strangled command for her to stop.

:.:.:

This is the hottest thing that has ever happened to him—that he's ever even done. There's something about the implicit wrongness that is making everything ten times hotter. Gripping the bottom of her shirt he pulls it off as she wraps her hand around his throbbing cock. It's nearly too much, and he has to ask her to stop before he explodes before it's even begun. Lowering his mouth to suck a nipple in, he hums around her loving all of the tiny sounds she is making. Her hands find purchase in his hair as his leave hers and find their way below her skirt.

She is so wet his fingers slip between her folds with no resistance at all. Rachel manages to moan out the word 'condom' as her hips undulate beneath his fingers. Finn fumbles around the desk with one hand grabbing one of the foil packets before ripping it open and taking his fingers out of her trying to put it on. Her hands grab his stopping him before she smiles seductively, "Let me show you what I learned, Mr. Hudson." And oh has she learned. Her warm hands caress him as she rolls the latex over his erection.

He looks over her body, flushed and panting before staring deeply in her eyes. "Are you ready, Rachel?" Pulling her kiss-swollen lower lip into her mouth she nods scooting herself to the edge of the desk so that he's standing, and their lower halves are in perfect alignment. She winds her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and taking him in her hand slowly guiding him to her dripping entrance. Finn takes over then thrusting his hips in a sharp thrust causing her to let out a keening wail of pleasure. She's so tight that it takes a few more quick strokes to settle in comfortably. Every nerve ending is on fire as their bodies move in unison.

:.:.:

She nearly balks at how large he is, but guides him to her all the same because she needs this. At this point, there's no way she's stopping—her body is too keyed-up to think of anything other than getting thoroughly fucked. He slams into her a few times as she leans back supporting her weight on her arms, her hips lifting to get a better angle her skirt tangling somewhere around her waist and her boobs moving a little with each harsh thrust of their hips. He's staring at her like she rules the world—a mix of adoration and lust and a million other things compiled to make her feel like the most special girl on Earth.

Rachel is so close as his mouth finds its way back onto her skin and his fingers begin to toy with her pulsing bundle of nerves. Finn finds the spot on the side of her neck that drives her crazy and laves at it until she can barely remember her own name until, "Come on, Rachel, just let go. Show me what you learned today." Oh yeah, her name is Rachel, and _Oh, oh, oh, oh fuuuuuuuuuuck._ Her orgasm sweeps through her with an intensity that she didn't know was possible, and her eyes slam shut trying to hold onto this intense feeling of warm pleasure rushing through her entire being.

The feel of him tensing before he explodes into the condom is nearly enough to send her over the edge again, and he pulls out of her sweaty and sated taking time to dispose of the condom before pulling up his pants and handing her the items of clothing he's removed earlier. Silence falls around them, and it's uncomfortable as they both wait for whatever comes next.

"That was—" they both start to say at the same time before she waves her hand for him to continue.

"That was wonderful. And I—I know that this is backwards but… would you be interested in going on a date some time? I don't want to just," he pauses and says the next part in a rush, "fuckandrun."

"You don't have to feel obligated to do anything, Finn. This was just as impersonal and misguided for me as it was for you," she smiles self-deprecatingly, "Though if you're serious, I would love to get to know you."

Finn leans over and kisses her once more. "It's a date."

**AN:** This is for all of my Finchel whores over on Tumblr (more specifically Samantha—my smutty brain twin). If you haven't read "Holiday" or it's equally awesome sequel "Dates" , then I have no idea what you're doing here. I would really, really appreciate reviews on this. Tell me what you liked/what you didn't like/improvements/ideas for more fic/what you did today. Really I love to get any feedback :). Much love, Hannah. (Also you can find me on Tumblr if you want at rach-hudson(.)tumblr(.)com).


End file.
